1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein generally relate to an output system, an output apparatus, an output method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pull Printing system is a kind of printing system where a print job registered from a terminal apparatus is temporarily accumulated in a print accumulation apparatus, and an image forming apparatus acquires, upon receiving an instruction from a login user authenticated by an authentication apparatus, the accumulated print job from the print accumulation apparatus to execute printing.
For example, a disclosed related art pull printing system enables a user to initially accumulate print jobs in a server without determining from which printer the user executes printing, and execute the accumulated print jobs from a printer installed in the place where the user has visited (e.g., Patent Document 1).
As noted above, the related art pull printing system temporarily accumulates print jobs, and the image forming apparatus acquires the accumulated print jobs from the print accumulation apparatus to execute printing. Such a system may, however, be unable to execute the print jobs for printing when the print accumulation apparatus has failed. The related art pull printing system may also fail to execute the accumulated print jobs for printing when the authentication apparatus has failed. This is because users of the system generally log into the image forming apparatus via the authentication apparatus.
The above-described obstructive factors to printing may be observed in not only to the printing systems such as pull printing systems but may also be observed in output systems in which users accumulate jobs in an accumulation apparatus to execute the accumulated jobs from output apparatus such as projectors or monitors to output data.